Logan gets Rough xD
by Cutie-babe-2k7
Summary: When Rogue asks Logan for help, is it sexual tension running high when he needs to get ruff with her?


Fear welled in Rogue's brilliant green eyes. Strands of her dark hair stood out against her pale forehead, stuck there with sweat. Nervously she stared down at its length; why did it have to be so _big_?

Why was she being such a baby? She knew this had to come on day; it was inevitable. But when Rogue had confidently asked Logan to do this one favour for her, she never thought how scary it would be.

It wasn't like she didn't trust her wolf-like friend, she would trust him with her life if the case be it, but it was so big! And it was going to hurt like hell she knew it.

'Stop staring at it like that! It's not gonna bite!' Logan said, a small grown gracing his handsome features.

'Don't you think I know that?' Rogue snapped, attempting to fold her arms in a sulk that only Kitty usually pulled. But her movements were stopped as Logan pushed her down on the bed.

'Hold still!' _Panic!_ Rogue thought

'No, wait!' Rogue struggled to sit up; she wasn't ready.

'Rogue…' Logan growled in a voice unlike his own.

'It's gonna hurt!' She continued only to be pushed roughly onto the bed.

'Only if your tense! Now relax!' He said, sounding thoroughly unrelaxed himself. Then his expression melted in to one of amusement. 'I know what I'm doing.' He whispered in a cool, collected voice.

'Logan, have you done this before?' Rogue asked. Logan looked away and bit his lip.

She let out a shriek out outrage, struggling to sit up again. That stupid wolf idiot! And to think she was trusting him with _this _of all things.

'You said you knew what you were doing!'

'Would you rather our two finger friend, Kurt, or me did it? Better still, I'll go and get Colossus!' He retorted. She fidgeted for a moment in thought.

'NO!' She snapped, her pale cheeks flushing.

'Then shut the hell up and let me put it in-'

'Ow!'

'Drama queen, I haven't even touched you yet.'

'It was a reflex, I know it's gonna hurt!'

'It won't hurt once it's in.'

'Be slow about it then.' Rogue said timidly as she stared into the calm eyes of the man hovering above her.

'Wouldn't you rather have it fast and over and done with?'

'You have no control when it's fast!' Rogue muttered moodily.

'I have plenty enough control.' Logan muttered as though angry of being accused other wise.

'But-'

Logan let out a sigh, silencing his friend. His voice dropped to a whisper. 'I'm not gonna hurt you!'

Rogue was silent for a moment, unsure of how to react to Logan's sudden change in character.

'Fine but I'm not watching!'

'Whatever.'

She slammed her eyes shut, her face contorted in pain though she felt nothing yet. Logan stroked her arms, trying to sooth her.

Her body relaxed when she felt a suddenly tiny prick as he met the barrier of flesh in his way.

He pushed through it just as Rogue's curiosity took over; she peaked an eye open to look.

'Oh my god!' She shrieked.

'Rogue, hold still.'

'It's in too deep, take it out! Take it out!' She repeated.

'No it's not, don't be such a baby.'

'You'd be a baby too if I thrust one that big into you! More so!'

'I didn't _thrust _anything in!' Logan said, trying to keep his voice cool.

'Take it out!'

'I'm not done yet! Close your eyes!'

'Logan!'

'Rogue… I swear to god…' His voice trailed off.

Then Rogue felt the sticky liquid enter her body.

'Done.' Logan said, thoroughly relieved,

'Done? That's it?' Rogue asked, sitting up from the medical bed.

'That's it.' Logan said, smirking at the look on her pale face. 'Funny how the queen of darkness is a baby when it comes to needles.' He waved it in front of her face.

All of the students had been coming down with the flu so Rogue and Logan, the only two who weren't sick yet, had had flu jabs.

Rogue's pale face flushed. 'It was a big needle.' She pouted like Kitty and then she and Logan fell about laughing.

'Must you always be so difficult?' Logan asked.

'Must you always be so rough?' Rogue snapped.

Logan leaned close to her, a smirk gracing his face. 'Always.'


End file.
